Quand tu m'aimes
by Voracity666
Summary: Songfic. Roy attend pour un rendez-vous galant et il allume la radio pour passer le temps...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous/toutes !**

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist est à Hiromu Arakawa et la chanson à Herbert Léonard !**

**Bon, Roy donne envie d'être tapé, mais euh...**

**Revu et corrigé par Selijah  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans sa voiture, le colonel Mustang attendait avec patience. Si si, je vous jure. Non, ses doigts qui pianotaient sur le volant ou encore ses pieds qui battaient la mesure n'étaient en nul cas un quelconque signe d'impatience. Pas plus que le fait qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure ou encore que ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés par les doigts qu'il passait au milieu. Pas plus que les regards qu'il jetait à sa montre. Non non... Roy Mustang était tout à fait dé-ten-du.

D'ailleurs, il alluma la radio pour montrer qu'il était super à l'aise... oui, il manqua d'arracher le bouton, mais c'est... euh.. l'appréhension du rendez-vous ? Vous acceptez ?

**Fébrilement je t'attends  
Je suis en manque de toi  
Je me languis de ton parfum  
Sentir ta bouche effrontée  
Épouser tous mes rêves  
Dans un délicieux va et vient  
Retenir nos élans  
Pour que la nuit  
N'en finisse pas  
Tout oublier  
Sous mes doigts impatients  
Trouver ta voie sacrée**

-La la la, chantonna maussadement Roy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Moi qui rêvait de pouvoir rentrer chez moi tôt ! C'est la dernière fois que j'invite une fille en semaine !

**Je n'ai qu'un pays  
Celui de ton corps  
Je n'ai qu'un pêché  
Ton triangle d'or  
Je découvre en toi  
Toutes les audaces  
Quand tu m'aimes**

Bon, en vérité, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui intéressait le colonel Roy Mustang chez les membres du sexe opposé : la position allongée. Oui. Malgré tous ses exploits, le Flame Alchemist était l'un des plus grands macho que la Terre ait porté ! Quand il voyait une femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de deviner ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements de celle-ci. Si on se tenait à ce qu'il disait, les femmes seraient réduites à des objets sexuels ou autres défouloirs pour les hommes ! À la différence que Roy s'était toujours bien comporté avec elles : restaurants chics, discussions intéressantes, compliments, cadeaux...

**Lorsque tu dénoues  
Tes jupons soyeux  
Moi je m'engloutis  
Au fond de tes yeux  
Ta gorge étincelante  
Tes buissons secrets  
Quand tu m'aimes**

Sous les paupières fermées, des silhouettes féminines esquissaient des strip-tease, chaque geste souligné par un ruban ou un volant quelconque... Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il soupira douloureusement.

**Je ne pense plus qu'à me perdre  
Au plus profond de toi  
Et ta peau manque à ma peau  
J'ai perdu le sommeil  
Et je n'arrive plus à travailler  
Je n'en peux plus  
Je paie le prix que paie  
Le vice à la vertu**

Les orteils... Le mollet... fin, élancé... La jambe... musclée... Le genou... rond, doux, au creux tendre et sensible... La cuisse... ferme sous la main, frémissante sous la langue...

**Je n'ai qu'un pays  
Celui de ton corps  
Je n'ai qu'un pêché  
Ton triangle d'or  
Je découvre en toi  
Toutes les audaces  
Quand tu m'aimes**

La chair... pâle, sensible, frémissante... L'atmosphère... suppliante, érotique...

Mmh... Oui... C'est ainsi qu'il se représentait bon nombre de ses conquêtes... Mais là, il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrête de penser, voire de réfléchir tout court... Parce que si il commençait comme ça... Il allait bientôt subir les désagréments des pantalons trop moulants...

**Je souscris à tous  
Ces plaisirs sublimes  
Et soudain tu trouves  
La caresse ultime  
Qui arrache en moi  
Un cri de victoire  
Quand tu m'aimes**

Ah ! La voilà ! Étincelante. C'est l'exact qualificatif qui traversa l'esprit du jeune colonel. Aussitôt il sortit de l'habitacle pour s'approcher de la divine créature. Lui baisant une main tout juste dégantée, il lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien me permettre...

-Oh, Monsieur Mustang, roucoula la jeune dinde à grands renforts de cils papillonnants.

-Appelez-moi Roy, souffla-t-il sensuellement tout en lui ouvrant la portière et l'aidant à monter dans le véhicule.

Reprenant sa place de chauffeur, il commença une conversation des plus légères, faisant démarrer la voiture tout en éteignant d'un doigt négligeant le poste de radio.

La voiture s'éloigna dans l'avenue, pour finir par ne plus être que deux petits phares rougeoyants dans la nuit sombre...

* * *

**Voracity666**


End file.
